love invade
by kitsunechan19
Summary: ya an pasado 6 años desde que zim vino ala tierra y un suseso extraño rebela grandes verdades que nuestro invasor favorito no esperaba desde,el espacio zim recive una visita,inesperada y con ella dos irken muy eccentricos,zadr,yaoi,y emprg enbarazomascul
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: invasor zim no me pertenece es obra de sus respectivos creadores y de nikelodeo Yo solo los uso por divercion.

Informe de criminales irken

Nad: invasor irken N. 18623239 de sexo femenino, características: ojos extrañamente grises piel verde claro, antenas retorcidas en las puntas, posee una extraña mancha en forma de equis de color negro en su frente, pestañas largas y oscuras altura, 1.68.

Planetas conquistados: total 146.

Se le acusa: alta traición contra los más altos

Condena: encerrada en prisión en el asteroide del castigo infinito.

Kazu: invasor irken 20987361 de sexo femenino, características: ojos típicos color rojo piel verde opaca, antenas largas y rectas, posee una gran cicatriz que se extiende desde ambos lados del pecho, desciende en línea recta asia abajo y dos cicatrices en la cabeza del lado derecho zigzaguea y del lado izquierdo va en línea recta estas cicatrices se formaron debido a un accidente que sufrió en su primer invasión, altura 1.67.

Planetas conquistados: 75.

Se le acusa: alta traición en contra de los más altos.

Condena: encerrada en prisión en el asteroide del castigo infinito.

Cargando más informacion….

Según los informes de las inteligencia irken estas dos invasoras se conocieron en la academia se volvieron las mejores amigas, según se describe. nad siempre fue el cerebro de las dos por eso durante el juicio se le acuso de ser la impulsadora del atentado contra los más altos, se graduó con honores de la academia de invasores como la mejor estratega.

Kazu por su parte durante el juicio se le confirmo como la agresora física en la academia se graduó como la mejor en armamento de todo tipo.

Cargando informacion….

Según el registro de nacimientos irken ante del atentado contra los más altos ambas invasoras demostraron su grado de confianza y aprecio juntando su ADN, para crear un nuevo invasor segun el registros ese suceso fue dos semanas antes del acto de traición, el irken resultado de esa unión se creó resulto ser un macho a pesar de ser la unión de dos hembras irken jamás se le dijo sobre como fue creado.

Obteniendo registro….

Invasor irken N.504235175 de sexo masculino.

Descripción: piel verde claro ojos típicos color rojo, altura 60 cm.

Planetas conquistados: 0

Fue condenado a servir como un gusano en el planeta comidortia por a ver destruido parte del planeta irken y a ver detenido el plan ruina inevitable 1.

Cargando informacion…

Nombre del invasor: zim.

Fin del archivo…

Asteroide Prisión del castigo infinito

Ubicación: en alguna parte del espacio

1500 horas.

Un enorme edificio gris con ventanas con barrotes una inmensa barda de metal, electrificada custodiada por robots de un metro de largo con pistolas láser.

El interior del edificio se podían ver enormes puertas de metal las cuales se abrían solo con el escaneo de los ojos de los guardias en una de las celdas de la prisión, se encontraban dos invasoras una viendo frente a la otra.

¿?: malditos guardias acaso no piensan traernos la comida.

¿?: por favor kazu quieres calmarte traerán la comida a su respectivo tiempo.

Kazu: pero nad si no entra el estúpido guardia no podremos comenzar el plan.

Nad: si se que la paciencia no es tu fuerte pero debes tenerla para poder escapar de aquí.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando mostrar a un guardia que traía un carrito de comida (como los que usan las azafatas en los aviones) en el cual venian dos platos con un fluido extraño y viscoso color café.

Guardia: muy bien ustedes son las ultimas en la lista aquí tienen su suplemento alimenticio.

El guardia les entrego la comida y cuando se dio la vuelta kazu saco de debajo de la cama (o catre lo que sea que usen en prisión para dormir) un cuchillo y en un rapido movimiento le corto la garganta al guardia.

Nad: estúpidos guardias-dice mientras de levanta de la coma-tantos años de esterar y comportarse como buenas reclusas para que nos pusieran en un área de baja seguridad para que nos permitieran salir mas fácil mente jajajaja.

Kazu: nad ya está listo salgamos de este asqueroso lugar ¡y que esos malditos rojo y purpura paguen por lo que nos isieron yo soy kazu wajajaja!.

Dijo la irken llena de sangre del guardia y uno de los ojos del este en la mano.

Nad: bien salgamos entonces.

En ese preciso momento en uno de los hangares de la prisión ocurre una gran explosión y del humo sale una nave con el escudo de los irken, en mientras que detrás del la nube se ven laser que intentan darle a la nave que escapa asia el in menso espacio exterior.

Dentro de la nave se encuentran las dos criminales irken

Kazu: nad y ahora que es lo que aremos-pregunto kazu que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

Nad: lo primero es encontrar un lugar donde podamos quitarnos los uniformes de prisión y después iremos por el.

Kazu: si me pregunto como se encontrara-dijo la irken asiendo memoria mientras sostenía una foto en la mano.

Nad: no lo se pero te aseguro que en cuanto lo encontremos nos lo llevaremos con nosotros y después planearemos nuestra venganza-dijo con la vista en frente –después de todo tiene nuestros genes…..pronto nos veremos zim….

Zim se despertó despacio intento levantarse de la cama pero algo lo detenía fuerte mente de la cintura ,al voltear para ver que era se encontró con un rostro dormido de piel pálida se veía tan apacible durmiendo termino de girarse para poder estar mejor acomodado en los brazos del terrícola, dib se despertó al sentir que el alien se movía abrió los ojos y vio a zim acurrucado en sus brazos sonrio y vio al alien abrir los ojos y sonreírle.

Zim: buenos dias dib

Dib: buenos dias zim

Continuara….

Este fic se me ocurrió después de ver un video de invasor zim en you tube se llamaba igual que los personajes occ del fic de paso, le digo a la autora del video por si llega a leer esto que gracias por la inspiracion, no se en verdad que son de zim los personajes en el video pero asi lo ise aquí espero les aya gustado XD.

Dejen comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre invasor zim no me pertenece bla bla disfruten del fic n-n

Cap2. Asi es mi vida ahora

Vitacora de zim:

hoy se cumplen ya seis años desde que se me asigno la misión de conquistar el planeta tierra en este tiempo e conocido casi todas las costumbres terrícolas tambien, conocí a sus habitantes y note que cierta parte de los terrícolas son estúpidos a pesar de ser altos, el primer dia que llege a la tierra instale mi base entre los suburbios hay comencé mi vida en la tierra como un gusano humano, mi prioridad era el recopilar informacion y ese era el trabajo de gir pero al parecer mi unidad se encontraba defectuosa porque casi nunca me hacía caso, mi disfraz era infalible nadie noto que era un irken bueno excepto por el sucio terrícola dib, el siempre frustrando mis planes de dominar el planeta aunque en más de una ocasión nos unimos para detener a otros alienígenas que intentaban destruir o conquistar la tierra, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo queria creer durante un tiempo estuve divagando sobre la razón por la que nunca pude destruir a dib o el a mi, y un dia lo descubrí era un dia lluvioso yo me encontraba en la puerta de salida de la eskuela porque avía olvidado mi paraguas y no me arriesgaría a quemarme con agua asi que decidí esperar a que parar de caer ese veneno liquido estaba desesperándome y en ese preciso momento alguien me hablo.

**-** _Piensas quedarte parado hay todo el dia no va a parar de llover zim_**-**

Y hay se encontraba detrás de mi con un paraguas abierto en la mano viéndome fija mente recordé que el avía crecido y era unos centímetros más alto que yo.

-_si quieres podemos….ham….bueno..usar la sombrilla los dos para que no te mojes que dices-_yo lo quede viendo por unos minutos después respondí-_humano insolente crees poder engañar al gran zim lo que quieres es hacerme creer que tienes la buena intención y cuando menos piense caeré en tu trampa pues no el gran zim no caerá en eso puedes estar seguro-_

_-no zim eso no es lo que yo quiero lo que yo quiero es bueno-_en ese momento lo vi sonrojarse y comenzar a ponerse nervioso, yo lo miraba con el seño fruncido el se comenzaba a desesperar vi como soltaba la sombrilla y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se frotaba la cabeza con desesperación, en un momento a otro el se abalanzo sobre mi empujándome asia la pared, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza dejándome sin escapatoria me miro fija mente yo no sabía como reaccionar el se fue acercando lentamente asia mi yo estaba paralizado el junto sus labios con los míos primero lentamente un beso suave que yo no respondi, se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos estaba con la mirada triste se alejo mas y estaba por voltear pero y lo tome de la gabardina y lo atraje a mi para besarlo el correspondió mi beso con fervor ,ese fue el dia que descubrí la razón porque, lo amo ya a pasado el tiempo después de eso nos volvimos novios, en este tiempo ya tendría 17 años humanos justo los que tiene dib yo ya e crecido bastante ya mido 1.70 y dib mide 1.78 si no e crecido tanto pero creo que casi e llegado a la altura de los más altos, en todo el tiempo que ha pasado dib y yo pasamos la primaria, estamos por graduarnos de la secundaria el se mudo de su casa para mi base en la que a vivido dos años ya llevamos 4 años de relación y creo que el quiere….

-zim que estás haciendo-pregunto dib desde la puerta de la habitación.

-nada solo estaba escribiendo-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asia el humano zim colocaba las manos alrededor del cuello de dib y se colocaba de puntillas para juntar sus labios en un beso casto.

-y que estabas escribiendo si se puede saber-pregunto dib en un tono juguetón mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de la cintura del irken.

-pues un poco de esto un poco de aquello nada importante como nos volvimos novios ya sabes pequeñeces-dijo el irken con el mismo tono juguetón que dib mientras volvía a juntar sus labios en un beso un poco más húmedo.

-valla asi que "pequeñeces" entonces lo que hicimos anoche tambien fue una pequeñez-dijo mientras juntaba mas sus cuerpos, el irken llevaba una bata blanca un poco floja que dejaba ver su pecho desnudo, mientras que el humano solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del piyama.

-pues diría que necesitas más practica estas algo oxidado-dijo el irken en son de burla separándose un poco del humano.

-pues este oxidado te iso pedir por mas ayer en la noche-dijo dib sujetándolo con mas fuerza evitando que se alejara-si quieres te lo hago recordar-dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello de zim, pero este se aleja rápida mente.

-ahora no dib recuerda que tenemos que ir a clases y ya se nos esta asiendo tarde yo are el desayuno tu báñate- dijo zim mientras salía por la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios

-pero zim no me puedes dejar con las ganas que tal un rapidin mañanero-dijo dib en forma melodramática

-hay tienes a manuela que te ayude-dijo zim entre risas mientras bajaba las escaleras asia la cocina

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a gir sobre la mesa asiendo la mescla de los guafles, tarareando una canción sin sentido y mini alce flotando al lado de este.

-gir estas asiendo suficiente para todos-pregunto al pequeño androide.

-si amo abra suficientes para todos ¡wii guafles!-dijo gir mientras saltaba por toda la cocina con la mescla y mini alce tras el gritando "_squeek" _mientras zim se sentaba en una de las cillas de la mesa a esterar que el pequeño androide se calmara para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Contunuara…

Ya se no dije mucho en este capi pero es que aun falta para que re aparezcan kazu y nad es que cuantos meses tardo zim en llegar a la tierra seis bueno le agradezco a la única persona que me dejo reviews

Aurora343: me alegra que te aya gustado lo ise con todo mi amor (y mi imaginación zadr XD) la idea me estuvo rondando por la cabeza por una semana asta que me decidí y la escribi, bueno vez el resultado.

Los veo en el próximo cap sayo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **_**Invasor zim no me pertenece es de la increíble y magnifica mente de jhonen vasquez, yo solo los utilizo como modo de entretenimiento y para escribir estas retorcidas historias**_

_**Bien a leer**_

**Recibiendo mensaje de la prisión del astroide del castigo infinito**

**Cargando mensaje….**

**Alerta, alerta las prisioneras nad y kazu an escapado del recinto penitenciario a las 1500 horas**

**Asesinaron a uno de los guardias durante la hora de la comida y le extirparon un ojo el cual utizaron para conseguir su escape.**

**Por favor notificar a los altísimos del acontecimiento con urgencia.**

**Atte. Esmook capitán en jefe de presidio.**

El irken que recibió el mensaje salio de su cubículo de trabajo a toda velocidad hacia el área del puente en la cual se encontraban los altísimos viendo una solicitud de armas de uno de los invasores sin mucho interés.

En eso el irken que recibió el mensaje se acerca a purpura por detrás y.

-**hujum, hujum**- tómenlo como cuando uno tose para llamar la atencion XD- **mis altísimos tengo un mensaje urgente para ustedes desde el asteroide del castigo infinito**. Dijo con un tono muy cerio el pequeño irken.

-**bien te escuchamos**- dijo purpura prestándole atencion al otro irken.

-**y que sea rapido**-dijo rojo algo desinteresado.

-**el mensaje provenía del capitán Esmook al parecer las prisioneras mas temidas del planeta an escapado de prisión** –termino de decir el pequeño irken, mientras rojo y purpura se miran entre si en eso rojo toma un semblante mas cerio y mira con firmeza al irken frente a el.

-**dime el nombre de esas prisioneras-**dijo con un tono cerio rojo.

-**sus…sus nombres son nad y kazu-**.

**Si revisamos la antigüedad nos damos cuenta que los antiguos imperios se ejercían por su poder militar, los jóvenes eran entrenados desde muy temprana edad para combatir para defender el honor de su rey o de su tierra, tomemos por ejemplo a los antiguos espartanos los niños varones eran arrebatados de sus madres a la edad de once años y eran entrenados en el arte de la guerra en la nieve, el ardiente sol, fueron sometidos a rigurosos ejercicios de combate y se les dejaba en al intemperie, para que aprendieran a sobrevivir si seguimos el avance…**

Zim se encontraba copiando todo lo que el profesor dictaba se encontraba en clase de historia universal, era muy aburrida pero eso no importaba ya que era una de las clases que compartía con dib, el se encontraba a su lado fingiendo prestar atencion y por debajo de la mesa le tomaba de la mano, en esos años sus compañeros no cambiaron mucho casi todos los que estuvieron con ellos en primaria se encontraban en su mismas clases, no tenian ninguna queja.

-**bien alumnos el dia de hoy les asignare una tarea concerniente al tema que miramos hoy sobre el periodo clásico y los antiguos imperios, el trabajo será en grupos de dos yo asignare a las parejas que traerán el trabajo quiero que me traigan un informe sobre alguno de los mas conocidos ejércitos en la época clásica-**dijo el profesor mientras terminada la clase de ese dia.** Muy bien los equipos son merisu y Johnny , otto y ector, dib y zim, oscar y ….. **

En la salida de la secundaria se encontraba dib esperando a zim que saliera de su ultima clase, la cual era biología, este semestre berian el cuerpo humano y zim siempre se quedaba con el profesor haciendo preguntas sobre todo.

En ese momento el irken salía por la puerta muy feliz de la vida en eso observa que dib lo espera y se aproxima a su encuentro.

-**dib me esperaste mucho tiempo**-pregunta con curiosidad el irken

-**no mucho zim, es hora de ir a casa**-dijo el humano mientras le ofrecía una mano para que la tomara y juntos caminaron asia la base de zim.

Al entrar en la base son recibidos por gir que se encontraba saltando por todas partes el pequeño robot se les abalanza en sima tirándolos mientras mini alce vuela por encima de ellos mientras zim intenta calmar a los robots dib se dirige a la cocina por algo de beber, mientras en ese momento la computadora le dice a zim que a recibido un mensaje de los altísimos.

La pantalla del enciende y muestra a los altos que miran con mas seriedad q de costumbre a zim.

-**que sucede mi altos-**dijo zim mientras asia un saludo militar-**normal mente yo soy quien llama a ocurrido** **algo**-

-**zim no nos emos comunicado desde ace cinco años y tu tampoco nos as llamado**-dijo purpura un poco escéptico.

-**si y hee…no estas mas alto**-señalo purpura

-**si emmm…lamento no haberme comunicado mis alto y si estoy mas grande e asumido la estructura para sobrevivir como un ser con mayor altura en este sucio planeta. **dijo zim a unsabiendo que dib lo escuchaba.

-**bueno zim les estamos avisando a todos los invasores sobre la fuga de dos peligrosos criminales los cuales, escaparon del asteroide del castigo infinito**-dijo rojo muy cerio.

-**si esas criminales escaparon y creemos que van tras alguien no sabemos quién es pero en cuanto lo sepamos lo pondremos en protección dentro de un rato te enviaremos una fotografía de ellas bueno eso era todo nos vamos asta luego** **zim-**dijo purpura con un toque de nerviosismo al fijarse en la mirada que rojo le dedicaba a zim el sabía que era por su nueva apariencia.

-**bueno adiós**-dijo zim mientras se apagaba la pantalla, en ese momento de la puerta de la cocina aparecía dib con una gaseosa en la mano y mirando directa mente a zim.

-**no sabia que incluso existieran criminales tan peligrosos para que los altos se preocuparan**-dijo dib con mucho interés.

-**los únicos criminales que pueden poner en riesgo la raza irken son criminales irken**-dijo zim mientras miraba la pantalla, dib tambien observaba la pantalla en es momento aparecía en ella las fotografías de nad y kazu.

Nad aparecía con un traje de rallan orizontale color blanco y negro era una camisa de botones que se ajustaba a su contextura delgada, un pantalón tambien rayado que terminaban en las mismas botas que usan todos los irkens y tambien llevaba los mismos guantes que todos se miraba muy seria en la fotografía, la otra era kazu ella llevaba un top negro que dejaba ver las cicatrices que tenia, un short negro que llegaba a medio muslo y las botas y los guantes.

-**asi que ellas son los mas peligrosos criminales** **de la galaxia**-pregunto el moreno.

-**pues eso parece**-dijo el verdecito.

Cuando se corto la comunicación con zim purpura dirigió su mirada a rojo.

-**porque mirabas a zim de esa forma**-dijo purpura un poco sacado de onda mientras miraba a rojo que solo observaba la pantalla ya apagada.

-**se parece mucho a** **ella**- dijo rojo como ausente como si no uviera oído a purpura, purpura por su lado estaba algo preocupad el sabia lo que estaba pasando por la mente de rojo en ese momento y temía que llegara a suceder algo grave,

-**rojo que te pasa**-dijo purpura mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de rojo.

-**sabes me pregunto que tan alto se abra vuelto zim**-dijo de un solo tomando por sorpresa al otro-**se parece mas a nad que a kazu no es verdad purpura**- dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza para verlo.

El otro quito la mano como si quemara la mirada que tenia rojo asustaba incluso los demás irkens que se encontraba hay se asustaron purpura dio unos paso asia atrás.

-**necesito estar solo estaré en mi habitación**-dijo rojo antes de irse dejando a los demás desconcertados.

6 meses después….

Una nave de tamaño considerable navegaba cerca de la órbita de marte la cual tenía la insignia de la armada irken que se dirigía asia la tierra, dentro de la nave se encontraban las dos prófugas.

Kazu se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo se nad la cual avía puesto el piloto automático, nad estaba viendo una fotografía que tenía en la mano en la cual se encontraba zim era una foto de sus dias en la academia (en realidad no se si los irken tendrán academias per yo me lo invento todo jeje XD)esa era la única foto que tenian de zim, se las avia dado rojo en el único dia que las visito estaba mas pequeño pero sabia que lo reconocería ya que el era un irken, en ese instante la computadora de la nave comenzó a sonar.

-**atencion nos acercamos al planeta destino por favor de abrochar sus cinturones**-

En eso nad despierta a kazu para que se prepare para entrar a la atmosfera.

Al entrar en el planeta volvieron la nave invisible para no ser detectada activaron el sistema de rastreo para escanear tecnología irken y detectaron en una ciudad en estados unidos dieron las coordenadas y emprendieron el destino asia el área.

Dib estaba muy preocupado zim ultima mente no se estaba sintiendo muy bien que digamos en ese momento se encontraba fuera en la puerta del baño mientras escuchaba como el extraterrestre regresaba todo lo que avía comido.

-**zim amor te encuentras bien**-pregunto dib con un tono muy preocupado desde la puerta del baño.

No escucho repuesta pero después de unos minutos el agua del baño corrió y el salio zim bastante pálido sosteniéndose el estomago dib muy preocupado se acerco rápida mente al irken, el queria llevar a zim al hospital para que lo revisaran pero temía que si lo asia sabrían que era un extraterrestre y se lo llevarían.

-**estoy bien dib creo que algo me callo mal eso es todo**-dijo zim mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuara….

Bien e aquí el capitulo tres espero les allá gustado, me mataron, me electrocute, comí con gir, revise la computadora de zim, me infiltre a la inmensa, fui lanzada al espacio y soborne a dib con fotos de zim en poses comprometedoras con tal de conseguirles el capitulo, intento hacerlos un poco mas largos con forme boy asiéndolos espero les agrade y dejen comentarios.

Aurora343

Dorothy Snape

natsu-nekoko

MadHatterKedsal

Les agradesco sus comentraios me animan a segrir

Nad: **yo tengo una pregunta**-dijo muy seria

Kitsune: **si nad querida que se te ofrece**

Nad: **porque salimos tan poco y casi no hablamos mas bien en este capítulo solo salimos por unos segundos**.

Kazu: **si incluso los idiotas de rojo y purpura salieron mas que nosotras**.

Kitsune**: bueno eso es porque en el próximo capitulo van a salir mas este solo era la introducción del siguiente cap asi que cálmense o no abra conti ¬¬**.

Kazu: **me estas amenazando sucia terrícola a mi una de las mejores irken en toda la galaxia ¬¬#**.

Kitsune: **no que va u.u bueno con esta interrupción me despido asta luego sayo**.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión dib le avia dicho que ese dia no fuera a la escuela el llevaría el trabajo de investigación el irken muy a su pesar tubo que acceder ya que se despertó con nauseas esa mañana y corrió directo al baño, se sentía estúpido como un invasor con la habilidad de conquistar cualquier paleta (ecepto la tierra verdad zim ¬w¬ Zim: u/u ) se podía enfermar tanto para amanecer con nauseas, gir tenia su cabera en el regazo de zim mientras miraban al a un mono enojado, zim ya comienza a impacientarse debido a que dib no a regresado del colegio y ya debieron a ver salido en eso la puerta sueno y robo papa la abre por ella entra dib algo cansado.

-asta que al fin llegas porque tardaste tanto dib-pregunto zim algo molesto

-es que la maestra me castigo por… por no lo recuerdo solo recuerdo que me castigo por una tontería y tube que limpiar toda el aula-dijo después de dar un largo suspiro.

-gir podrías ir por una soda para dib-ordeno zim a su pequeño robot el cual se levanto de su regazo y dando un saludo militar se fue a la cocina dib aprovecho la indirecta y se encamino al sofa se sentó y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de zim mientras el irken le acariciaba la cabeza a dib.

-sabes me gusta cuando me acaricias la cabeza me relaja mucho-dijo cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro-además tambien me excita-termino de decir con un tono sugerente y mirando a los ojos de zim.

-tu no te cansas nunca verdad-dijo zim tratando de sonar molesto pero un pequeña sonrisa lo delato-acabas de regresar de la escuela y ya quieres ponerte en acción.

-si siempre y cuando sea con tigo-termino de decir mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para poder alcanzar los labios de zim y besarlos despacio sin prisa mientras zim ponía sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de dib para profundizar mas el beso, dib se levanto y se coloco entre las piernas de zim sin despegarse del profundizando el beso aun mas si se podía mientras comenzaba a acariciar las piernas del irken y lo recostaba en el sofa, tuvieron que despegarse por la falta de aire dib aprovecho ese momento para atacar el cuello de zim mientras zim se aferraba ala ropa de dib intentando controlas sus gemidos, aun sabiendo que no lo lograría dib avía colado una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de zim y acariciaba la piel der irken con lujuria, coloco una mano en la cintura del irken, mientras restregaba sus pelvis recibiendo descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo mientras le quitaba la camisa a zim y la tiraba a un rincón olvidado de la sala al verse libre de la camisa, comenzó a depositar besitos en el torso del irken mientras el susodicho gemía de forma mas audible su nombre, el humano descendió sus manos asta el pantalón de zim y estaba a punto de quitárselo pero en ese instante la puerta es abierta de modo estrepitoso y en la puerta se observaba a dos chicas una de peli café corto y ojos grises traía una blusa a rayas y un pantalón negro con botas hasta las rodillas, la otra cabello moreno corto llevaba un top negro y un short del mismo color que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo botas asta las rodillas, con unas enormes cicatrices de su pecho parte del vientre y en la cabeza y ojos color rubí que lo miraban con odio ambas de piel algo palida.

##################################tiempo atrás#######################################

Se encontraban en la nave la cuan se acercaba cada vez mas asia la casa de zim kazu estaba impaciente por llagar y nad solo miraba al frente, aun que no lo demostrara estaba nerviosa por poder ver al irken el cual tenia sus genes.

-nad cuanto falta para que llegemos-resongaba kazu desde el asiento de copiloto en la nave robada

-paciencia mi querida kazu pronto llegaremos-le respondió nad intentando tener paciencia con la irken

-ya lo se pero es que por la informacion que logramos robar el a crecido bastante, desde que llego a este planeta-dijo con ilusión mientras se imaginaba a ella y zim causando caos y destrucción los dos juntos a si y tambien nad.

-ya cálmate solo falta unos kilómetros es momento de ponernos nuestros disfraces, para pasar desapercibidas por los humanos que puedan estar cerca-

-si aja, aja-dijo mientras apretaba un botón q se se encontraba en su PAK al igual que nad y de la nada aparecio una proyección holográfica de unas mujeres(las que acabo de describir)mientras la nave se detenía en un área de suburbios (que ya conocemos)bajaron de la nave con un rastreador en miniatura en la mano de nad que emitía un pitido indicando la cercanía de tecnología irken en el aparatito se podía apreciar un mapa del área en la que se encontraban y a unos tres metros se encontraba un puntito que parpadeaba (ke ya sabemos donde esta XD)se encaminaron a sia una casa con las paredes pintadas de verde , el techo color rosado fucsia, con horribles nomos verdes y peces globo de color rosa chicle, y letreros con la frase yo amo la tierra en ellos.

-bien aquí es donde proviene la señal lista kazu-pregunto la castaña a la morena.

-naci lista-respondí y cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta un fuerte gemido las alerto y de un solo kazu saco una pistola laser y de una patada derribo la puerta, y nad solo puso una mano en su frente para soportar la migraña que se avecinaba mientras kazu miraba con odio mal disimulado al humano sobre el irken.

Continuara…

Lo siento por tardarme tanto y dejar este intento de capitulo lo que pasa es que e tenido un bloqueo que no e podido ni escribir mi nombre mi musa me dejo y e estado leyendo varios fic zadr pero aun no encuentro inspiración y por eso solo pude dejar esto prometo esforzarme mas asi escribir un próximo capitulo mejor que este bueno nos vemos después sayonara

MadHatterKedsal: gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por la informacion solo te tengo una pregunta en donde encuentro el guion eso es todo lo que pregunto. Y muchas gracias

Aurora343: muchas gracias mana tu fuiste una de las primeras en escribirme y te lo agradezco en cerio pues pera eso estamos para complacer a nuestro público ah y por cierto e leído todos tus fic´s de invasor zim o eso creo el chiste es que tambien son muy buenos te felicito.

Dorothy Snape: en verdad me impacto tu opinión en verdad no son originales míos bueno es un fic tal ves es la primera vez que salen, bueno me alegra que te a ya gustado es la mejor recompensa para un escritor/a el saber que su trabajo gusta.

natsu-nekoko: se ve a kitsune corriendo con una maquina de resucitación asia natsu-ne-san

Kitsune: no note mueras boy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible mi fic asi que ténganme paciencia si


End file.
